From DE 10 2005 044 291 A1 a generic stacked-plate heat exchanger, in particular a charge-air cooler, with a plurality of elongated plates, stacked on one another and connected to one another, in particular brazed, is known, which delimit a cavity for the directing through of a medium which is to be cooled, for example charge-air, in longitudinal direction of the plates, and a further cavity for the directing through of a coolant. The plates have here respectively an entry connection and an exit connection for the medium which is to be cooled. In order to be able to produce the stacked-plate heat exchanger at a favourable cost and in particular to construct it so as to be durable with regard to high temperatures, at least one coolant connection extends partially around a connection for the medium which is to be cooled.
Generally, in generic stacked-plate heat exchangers the problem always exists that these are connected, projecting far on one side over their base plate, to an internal combustion engine for example, whereby owing to the connection on one side and the large projection extent, large oscillations must be dissipated via the base plate, whereby the base plates themselves must be constructed so as to be comparatively heavy and thereby also expensive. The greater the desired performance of the stacked-plate heat exchanger here, the more stacked plates it must have and the stronger the associated base plate must be in its design.